


Море бушует

by timewalker



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -





	Море бушует

Море бушует. Лодка скользит по волнам, удачливо и быстро перекатываясь. Большие валы тёмно-синего болтают лодку, как скорлупку, но человек, управляющий ей, очень ловок. Лодка несётся к причалу, где — ну ты, Асгейр, ты вечно тянешь до последнего — другие рыбаки ругаются и помогают, ловя просмоленный канат, пришвартоваться. Идёт гроза, и море всю ночь будет штормить. От лодки и сетей пахнет рыбой, блестящая гора которой трепещет под ногами отца. Отец протягивает руки и широко, довольно улыбается: он рад, что улов удался, и рад, что Астрид снова ждала его. Лодка трётся бортами о кранцы.   
Астрид смеётся. Добро пожаловать домой, папа.

Похлёбка, селёдка с картофелем, тихо бурлит над огнём. Кот жмётся у ног и мурлычет. Снаружи — непогода, но вросшие в землю стены их дёрнового дома хранят безмятежный уют. Мать плетёт очередную циновку из водорослей: поворчав для проформы для мужа, она умолкла и успокоилась. Асгейр высокий, сильный и умелый. Завтра он снова уйдёт и снова вернётся домой. А пока — от очага тепло, и мозолистые крепкие руки обнимают Астрид очень бережно — можно вскарабкаться на колени отца и послушать, как, пыхая дымом из трубки, он сочиняет сказку про короля-владыку чёрных вод и служащих ему макрелей.

Море бушует. Волосы Астрид, ждущей отца на причале, треплет безжалостный ветер. Уже вернулись старый Орвар и трое его сыновей, соседи Улле и Йон. Мужчины мнутся рядом и тоже всматриваются в горизонт. Кто-то кладёт ей руки на плечи. Астрид фыркает: она не боится, не сомневается, и всё, что случится плохого — лишь мать опять будет брюзжать. Идёт гроза и шторм — королевский гнев из глубоких пучин, потому что подданные напортачили. Конечно, всё дело в макрели и сельди — не в рыбаках, которые таскают рыбу сетями, ведь надо кормить свои семьи, ведь испокон веков все люди здесь существовали рыбным промыслом. Астрид всегда гордилась тем, что улов с отцом они несут от причала вместе, что родилась в краю скалистых островов, который предрекает одинаково и мужчинам, и женщинам жизнь плавающих среди волн. Всего пару лет, и отец возьмёт Астрид с собой — научит всему, что сам знает, и стихия, пока поглаживающая ветром снаружи, проникнет под кожу и превратит рыбачку в часть себя. Море суровое, но справедливое. Оно — судьба.  
Валы превращаются в горы.

Мать впервые не бурчит себе под нос, слишком рано став подражать деревенским старухам — воет, и ветер несёт горе женщины прочь. У погибших в море нет могилы, кроме волн, а у живых — только память. Астрид не принимает, отказывается: это всё один большой обман — и моря, и судьбы. Астрид имеет право обижаться. Она не останется здесь. Астрид сбежит на Танедд.  
Ведь против чародейки и морской король — ничтожество.


End file.
